


Eine haarige Sache

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verlangte Worte: Pfirsiche, Blumenmädchen, Haartransplantation<br/>Armes Glatzenschlümflein!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine haarige Sache

Das Spiel war anstrengend gewesen, aber am Ende hatten sie verdient gewonnen. Gegen die USA, in einem unangenehmen Regenspiel. Der Regen war eigentlich das Schlimmste gewesen, schließlich war er volle neunzig Minuten auf sie heruntergeplattert.

Benni fühlte sich wie aufgelöst, als er endlich - nach dem erhofften Sieg - in der Kabine saß. Natürlich feierten sie das Weiterkommen, sie waren im Achtelfinale, aber es war doch anstrengend gewesen.  
Anstrengend und nass! Alles klebte an ihm, Trikot, Haare, Gras wohl auch, es war kalt, und er wollte nur noch unter die Dusche. Aber erst etwas trinken, schnell etwas essen, kurz das gute Gefühl genießen  
gewonnen zu haben, weitergekommen zu sein, dann weiter. Sein Blick fiel in den Spiegel - und er erschrak.

Natürlich war ihm in den letzten Monaten nicht entgangen, dass sich sein Haar auf der Stirn lichtete, dass es dort allmählich immer dünner wurde, aber bisher hatte er immer gemeint noch etwas Zeit zu haben. Hatte er offenbar nicht. Aus dem Spiegel starrte ihm ein entsetztes Wesen mit schmierig-klebrigen Haarsträhnen entgegen, die mit Mühe über die kahlen Stellen gekämmt waren. Ein Horror, ein einziger Horror! Benni fühlte sich so gedemütigt und der Gedanke daran, dass Millionen ihn am  
Fernseher so - mit diesen wenigen Haaren - gesehen hatten, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Niedergeschlagen trotz des Sieges trottete Benni unter die Duschen. Wieder würden seine wenigen Haare nass werden und in dünnen, viel zu dünnen Strähnen auf der viel zu hohen Stirn kleben. Er sah gruselig aus.

Das warme Wasser ließ ihn einen Moment seine Probleme vergessen, doch kaum stand er nach dem Abtrocknen und Anziehen wieder vor dem Spiegel um sich die Haare zu föhnen, sah er sie wieder, die dünnen, wenigen Haare, die ihm geblieben waren. Er brauchte seine Bürste und viel Haarspray, um  
sie nach mehr aussehen zu lassen.

"Du bist schön genug", hauchte ihm eine bekannte Stimme in den Nacken. Mats wusste genau, wie er darauf reagierte - mit Gänsehaut und einem angenehmen Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief. "Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist - mit zarter Haut wie ein Pfirsich." Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über die viel zu dünnen und wenigen Haaren auf Bennis Stirn.

Sofort zuckte Benni weg - Sieg und Kribbeln hin oder her, das war ja wohl das letzte! "Ich will keine Glatze kriegen", murmelte Benni, und erst jetzt schien Mats zu begreifen, dass Benni diese dünnen Haare echt mitnahmen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er Benni an sich. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er. "Dich. Nicht deine Haare - oder Nichthaare. Dich da drinnen", tippte er erst an Bennis Stirn, dann auf seine Brust.

Benni nickte leicht, aber so ganz tröstete ihn das nicht über seine schwindenden Haare hinweg. Noch nie hatte ihn das so gestört wie heute, wo ein Millionen... Milliardenpublikum seine hohe, nackte Stirn gesehen hatte. Und sein Freund. Und auch, wenn Mats ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass es ihn nicht störte - wie gern wäre Benni auch nur ein klein wenig so gutaussehend wie er!

"Komm, mach dich fertig, die anderen sind schon draußen", raunte Mats, "und im Camp zeige ich dir, wie sehr ich dich liebe..."

Schlagartig wurde Benni hart, auf diese Stimme sprang er immer an, da konnte er machen was er wollte. Mats würde sein Versprechen wahr machen, das wusste er. Und dennoch konnte er sein Aussehen, seine wenigen, nassen Strähnen nicht vergessen.

***

"Dann wirds heute ernst, hm?" fragte Mats Benni leise, drei Wochen nach dem Spiel gegen die USA. Es wunderte ihn nicht, er hatte genau gefühlt, wie schlecht sich sein Freund gefühlt hatte, besonders, als seine - wenigen - Haare dann noch im Internet diskutiert wurden.

Kaum waren sie in Deutschland angekommen, waren die Überlegungen konkreter geworden. Benni würde sich die Haare machen lassen, Haartransplantation. Ein kleiner Eingriff, nach dem seine Haare vorn  
wieder voller sein würden. Angeblich würde das sogar auf Dauer halten, aber Benni würde es schon reichen, wenn es nur ein paar Jahre wären, er fühlte sich einfach noch zu jung für eine Glatze.

"Dann komm, wir müssen los." Mats würde ihn hinfahren zu der Klinik, in der der Eingriff vorgenommen werden würde, würde warten und ihn hinterher nach Hause fahren - und umsorgen. Auch, wenn er diese Sache nicht als notwendig ansah, unerstützte er Bennis Entscheidung, einfach, weil es für ihn so wichtig war.

Endlose Stunden dauerte die Transplantation, das war auch so angekündigt worden. Mats nutzte die Zeit um ein wenig shoppen zu gehen. Benni verwöhnen, das war jetzt seine Aufgabe. Und dafür sorgen, dass alles perfekt abheilte. Die neuen Härchen durften nicht in die Sonne, hatte der Arzt gesagt, also hatte er ein paar Cappies und ähnliches besorgt, dazu Schokolade, Kakao, Zutaten für seine Speziallasagne... alles, was er brauchte um Benni glücklich zu machen.

Zuhause angekommen wurde Benni gleich auf das Sofa verfrachtet. "Bleib einfach liegen und ruh dich aus", wies Mats ihn an, "ich kümmer mich um alles." Und das tat er auch, liebevoll umsorgte er seinen Freund, brachte ihm Tee und Kakao, Schokolade und Kekse und Chips, und deckte ihn mit einer weichen, dünnen Decke zu.

Während die Lasagne im Ofen war, setzte sich Mats neben ihn auf das Sofa und zog ihn erstmal in seine Arme. "Und? Tuts weh?", fragte er leise.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja noch alles betäubt. Aber soll hinterher auch nicht so schlimm sein, nur bisschen kribbeln oder so", versuchte Benni ihn wieder einmal zu beruhigen.

"Ich hab hier noch was für dich", lächelte Mats und kramte in einer Plastiktüte. Erst einmal holte er ein beiges Cappie heraus, "hat der Doc ja gesagt, gegen die Sonne und so..." Dann ein Indiana-Jones-Hut, den Benni lachend aufsetzte. "Der gefällt mir!", beschloss er, war dann aber doch neugierig, was Mats noch so aus der Tüte zauberte. Zaubern passte, der nächste Hut war ein Zauberhut, spitz und mit Schleier. Wieder lachte Benni auf, genau das hatte Mats bezwecken wollen.

Dann ein buntes Kopftuch, wie es früher bei der Hausarbeit getragen wurde. Und eine Perücke mit langen Haaren, die von einem Pailletten-verzierten Stoffband über der Stirn gehalten wurde. Benni  
setzte auch die Perücke auf und sah Mats an. Der lachte auf und brachte kaum die Worte heraus, "wie ein Blumenmädchen!"

"Blumenmädchen", knurrte Benni gespielt, dann stimmte er in das Lachen ein. Ich geb dir gleich Blumenmädchen, demnächst lasse ich meine Haare wachsen, und dann musst du sie mir flechten. Und Blumen reinstecken."

Beim Gedanken an Benni mit langen Haaren und Batikstirnband über den Blumenzöpfen konnte sich Mats nicht mehr halten. Schwungvoll ließ er sich auf Benni fallen. Ich liebe doch, mein Blumenmädchen!"


End file.
